


One Bite Is All It Takes ... and maybe a few kisses too

by ncitykillsme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Vampire AU, anaemia, confident hyuck, god hOW DO I TAG THESE THINGS, it gets a little steamy but theres no smut bc no, mark doesn't know how to work a phone, mark loves hyucks legs, markhyuck, me too mark me too, oh yeah, ok cool basically mark meets vamp!hyuck and they makeout, ok theres not much fluff, panicked mark lee, there is no other ship its just markhyuck bc im trash, there is people drinking blood, vampire!hyuck, well not people vampires, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncitykillsme/pseuds/ncitykillsme
Summary: “What the fuck is this?” The pretty boy looked at his hands, mortified. “It’s a piss poor excuse for blood.”Mark almost giggled but he had no energy left so he just ended up coughing. “I have anaemia.”or: Mark thirsts over the Vampire who is trying to fix his blood in order to eat him.





	One Bite Is All It Takes ... and maybe a few kisses too

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO BEFORE YOU READ I PROMISE I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE THEY'RE DOING UH ,,,, NSFW THINGS 
> 
> THEY'RE JUST MAKING OUT OKAY BC THEY'RE HORMONAL TEENS WHO LIVE FOREVER
> 
> also hello time skips *insert star eyed emoji*
> 
> and um yeah i love markhyuck with my whole nonexistent soul ok bye yEET

There was blood on his hands and murder in his smile. Mark looked at him once and fell in love. 

 

The boy was standing over a body, there was blood everywhere yet for some reason it didn’t faze Mark that much. Maybe he was just as much of a psychopath as the assailant. 

 

It started when Mark was walking home from work. He heard a scream and for some moronic reason he headed right towards it. The streets were empty and the sky was cloudy, shrouding what little light the moon offered to cast down across the city. 

 

_ The perfect night for a murder _ . 

 

Yet, going against all of Mark’s own instincts, he slid into the alleyway, phone in his hand ready to call the police. He was a bit sluggish but that was because he’d missed his pills a few times this week. His reflexes were significantly slower which played a part as to why he couldn’t stop the gasp that slipped from his lips as he stared at a man hunched over a body in all his glory. 

 

He had the most riveting hair. Even in the dark, Mark could see the iridescent colours, faintly illuminated by what little moonlight shone down on him. When he shook his head, appearing to be upset, Mark noticed that his hair had all the colours of the rainbow. From the way his hair glistened and his skin glowed, Mark knew he wasn’t human. The thought itself was terrifying yet he couldn’t get himself to look away. 

 

The boy looked up and licked his finger clean. 

 

Mark gasped as the boy flashed a smile. 

 

_ Vampire _ . 

 

Mark pocketed his phone. He really needed to start taking his pills, he was starting to hallucinate. 

 

“Well hello there.” Vampire boy drawled. There was a hint of lust laced with hunger in his voice and Mark shuddered. “I wasn’t planning on having dessert today but I guess it’s my lucky day.” He waved at Mark as if he hadn’t already noticed him bent over a dead body, blood dripping down his fingers. It was kind of attractive.

 

He was wearing a suit and it looked damn good on him too-  _ wait _ . 

 

“I was thinking I should maybe cut down a little.” Vampire boy pat his tummy, the blood from his hand leaving a smudgy print on his white shirt -- he seemed unfazed by it. “I’m getting a tad out of shape, you know?” 

 

Mark, in fact, very much did not know. 

 

Mark had no idea what standards of fitness Vampires held themselves at, but he thanked the Gods he wasn’t one because he couldn’t even begin to imagine what they’d say about him. 

 

“You’re not so bad.” The boy smiled that pretty smile, putting all his teeth -- and fangs -- on display. Mark imagined what they’d be like sunken into his neck. 

 

“Can you read my thoughts?” That would be terribly inconvenient. 

 

The boy blinked at him before bellowing into laughter and stepping over the body, one hand pressed to the wall as if to steady himself. “Do I look like fucking Twilight to you?” Mark decided the boy had a cute laugh, he wanted to hear it again.

 

“Um….no?” Mark took a step back as the boy glid towards him. Soon Mark found his back pressed against the wall, grooves of the bricks pressing into his back. “And his name Edward.” Mark mumbled as the boy cocked his head at him. 

 

“You just looked rather pitiable and filled with self spite, reading emotions off someone like you? Easy.” He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hands dry before stuffing it back. “A millennium of living and one would think I could at least read useless pathetic human minds.” Vampire boy leaned back and straightened out his blazer, flattening out any crumples. “Don’t you think?” The boy massaged his throat.

 

“That we’re pathetic?” The only thought going through Mark’s head was how much he wanted those pretty hands around his neck instead-

 

“I mean, no. But since you didn’t even pick up on  _ anything _ I just said you kind of emphasised the whole useless pathetic thing.” He waved a hand through the air and Mark could see his veins protruding from the back of his palms. 

 

The boy’s skin was a warm shade of caramel, a mix of honey and sunlight seeping through Mark’s curtain at the crack of dawn. Which was odd because well, he was a Vampire wasn’t he? Mark had to forcefully drag his eyes away from the boy’s hands to his face. That was a bad idea. 

 

_ Damn Vampire genes. _

 

“You just said we’re useless and pathetic.” Even Mark could hear the nerves in his own voice. Why was he so fucking scared? 

 

“Yes.” The boy rolled his eyes and leaned forward again, flashing a toothy grin and Mark was reminded as to why he should be scared. “But I also said I can READ PEOPLE!” He waved his hands again and it took every inch of self control Mark could muster not to watch them. “You know….with my mind-boggling skills of deduction.” 

 

Mark just blinked. He had no idea how to respond so he just locked his gaze on the boy’s hair as it shimmered while he shook his head at Mark. 

 

“God what are we going to do with you?” 

 

Mark’s ears tweaked up at  _ we _ . He felt his blood run cold. “Who’s….we….” Mark began to stutter. His heart picked up and he felt a gnawing in his head. Mark cursed himself over the fact that he hadn’t eaten dinner yet, barely even had a bite for lunch, and he hadn’t taken his pills for a while. 

 

“God.” He sounded exasperated and Mark thought he was dissociating. 

 

“You-” Mark’s eyes widened but his vision was blurring. “You know God?” 

 

The boy looked at Mark like he was the worst thing to be have been born right after the Antichrist. 

 

“Do I really have to do the whole  _ say it, say it out loud _ bullshit?” The boy wagged his fingers in the air as quotation marks. “I’m a bloody Vampire! We’re literally  _ cursed! _ ” The boy dropped his hands and stepped closer again, so close that Mark could almost feel the boy’s breath on his lips. “I was just fucking with you.” 

 

Mark glanced back to the entrance of the alley. It was much too far to run to, and it’s not like Mark could run anyway. So he just settled for a simple “Oh,” And bit his lip. 

 

So this is how he was going to die huh?

 

“You know,” The boy licked his lips and Mark was one hundred percent sure it was unnecessary. “I’ve never had a chat with one of my meals before but you seem endearing for a human.” The boy pressed a hand to the wall beside Mark’s head. He shrugged a little. “I mean, pathetic nonetheless, but still strangely endearing.” The boy grinned and his eyes lit up, it was odd, he was dead yet his eyes looked like they held stars upon stars. “You’ve got these really adorable puppy dog eyes that I’m a sucker for.” 

 

“Did you just make a Vampire joke?” Mark’s breath hitched as the boy laughed at his own joke and despite the overwhelming dread of impending death, Mark almost smiled. He was glad the bricks were holding him up because if the boy didn’t stop laughing anytime soon his knees were really going to give out. 

 

“So you’re not  _ that _ useless.” He nod his head and his laughter faded --  Mark was both relieved and sad. He looked Mark right in the eyes. “I suppose I should eat you now huh?” 

 

“I’d rather you not.” Mark couldn’t break eye-contact. Everything about him drew Mark in. Maybe it was Vampire voodoo. “I won’t taste nice.” 

 

“Sweetie, if I fell for that every time I’ve heard it I would have withered up and died from hunger a long time ago.” He winked at Mark and for a fleeting second Mark’s eyes flit down to the pretty boy’s mouth. 

 

How were his lips so puffy and soft? He’s supposed to be dead.

 

“So you’re immortal?” If Mark was being completely honest, he wasn’t really paying attention to what the boy was saying but rather on the growing fangs of the creature before him. 

 

The boy looked at him lopsided before holding Mark’s chin between his thumb and index finger. When he spoke again his voice had grown considerably lower and it sent shivers across Mark’s entire body. “For a second there you had me thinking that maybe, just maybe, I didn’t want dessert.” He leant in so that his lips grazed Mark’s ear and he was hit with a pungent metallic stench. Blood. “But every time you open your mouth I’m reminded of how pathetic humans really are.” 

 

Mark wanted to say, ‘so you’re full then?’ but his dumbass ended up saying. “Weren’t you a human once?” 

 

The boy froze and Mark didn’t know whether to feel accomplished or terrified. “You’re right. And what a horrendous time that was.” The boy chuckled into Mark’s ear and his head felt giddy. 

 

Mark wanted to run, well he knew that’s what he  _ should _ want anyway. If he was being honest, he was kind of curious as to what it would feel like. 

  
The boy’s lips brushed Mark’s neck and he had to bite his tongue in an attempt to stop himself from making any sounds. 

 

_ How truly pathetic indeed _ . 

 

“Cute.” The boy chuckled into his neck. “I don’t find my meals cute often.” The boy’s tongue traced up Mark’s neck. “Or at all.” 

 

_ Fuck _ . 

 

Mark’s knees buckled but the boy held him up with his body. It was cold, which made sense because he was a Vampire, yet he radiated this warmth that made up for the icy feeling of his skin. Maybe he truly was dissociating. 

 

Mark closed his eyes. 

 

This is it. 

This is how he dies. 

No dramatic goodbye before flinging himself off a bridge, no terminally ill disease, and definitely no heroic sacrificial act for another civilian.    
Just Mark’s broke ass about to be drained by nothing other than a breathtakingly beautiful Vampire. 

 

Mark was too caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t feel the first prick, or maybe it just didn’t hurt as much as he expected it too. But as the boy sunk his teeth further into Mark’s neck, he felt himself go numb. Mark’s initial reaction was to push him off, though the moment his fingers touched the boy’s shoulders they curled into his skin. Mark whimpered. 

 

It hurt. So why did it feel so good?

 

_ Fucking Vampire voodoo. _

 

Mark felt his eyelids grow heavy. And the moment he was getting used to the feel of his life being sucked out of him, it was gone. 

 

“WHAT IN THE GENUINE ACTUAL FLIPPING FUCK IS THAT?” 

 

It took a moment for Mark to realise the boy had quite literally leaped away from him. Mark touched his neck and glanced down at his fingers. Blood. He couldn’t stop the laugh that tumbled out of his mouth. It was only Mark’s luck that no nurse could draw his blood but the one person who could -- or creature rather -- was a bloody Vampire. 

 

“I told you.” Mark was close to sliding down the wall. “I don’t taste nice.” He looked up in time to see the boy spit his blood from his mouth. 

 

“What the fuck is this?” He looked at his hands, mortified. “It’s a piss poor excuse for blood.” 

 

Mark almost giggled except he had no energy left so he just ended up coughing. 

 

“I have anaemia.” Mark tried to massage his forehead but the ringing in his ears didn’t leave. 

 

The boy’s face clouded with confusion and Mark wondered if he knew what it was. 

 

“Of course I know what it is.” He crossed his arms. “You’re sick.” 

 

“And we have a genius.” 

 

“Can you take something for that?” He stepped back towards Mark and he wanted nothing more than to lunge forward into the Vampire’s arms. “You should probably take something for that.” He leaned forwards and sniffed Mark’s neck. “That shit was just nasty.” 

 

“Thanks.” Mark mumbled and before the Vampire boy could lean away Mark gripped onto his blazer. 

 

The boy traced his fingers across his own bite marks and Mark winced. The pain was starting to kick in. The boy raised his bloody fingers to Mark’s face. “Absolutely disgusting to allow someone to drink but a  _ crime _ to have coursing through your veins.”

 

Mark wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or dissociating or dreaming or all three because it sounded like the Vampire  _ cared _ about Mark’s wellbeing. 

 

“You should probably go see a doctor.” He glanced Mark up and down. 

 

“Did you want a refund for the shitty meal?” 

 

The boy ignored Mark and continued speaking. “You know what? We’re going to the hospital.”

 

He stepped away again and Mark was sure he was speaking. His lips were moving but Mark couldn’t hear a single sound. It was like the world was on mute. He couldn’t tell if he was imagining the sirens or if he had accidentally butt dialed the cops. 

 

The last thing he remembered was the pretty Vampire boy lunging towards him with his pretty hands coming to hold Mark’s waist and his pretty hair shimmering iridescent shades of the rainbow. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Mark woke up in a hospital bed. He spent at least one night a weak in a ward, he was much too familiar with the blindingly white scene. 

 

Mark groaned trying to sit up. His hunger had finally caught up to him. His fingers touched to his neck. He had stiches. 

 

_ Fuck it wasn’t a dream _ . 

 

“Boo!” A voice jumped out from behind one of the curtains and Mark would have screamed if it weren’t for his throat feeling like it was lined with pins. He still jumped and almost pulled out one of the wires connected to his arms. 

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Mark managed to croak out and the Vampire boy handed him a bottle of water. 

 

The boy looked up as if he was contemplating. “Well I mean, that was the plan.” He looked at Mark and smirked. “Initially anyway.” 

 

“Initially.” Mark repeated, drawing out the word. Whatever the boy had planned, Mark knew it wasn’t going to be fun, especially not with the smirk he was sporting. 

 

“Yes. However I am currently quite driven to get that disgusting excuse of blood out of your system.” 

 

Mark gasped and began stuttering. “You- can’t just….take it  _ out of me _ .” Gory images filled Mark’s head and he shook them away. 

 

“ _ Obviously _ .” The boy chuckled and Mark felt his cheeks grow warm. “Theoretically though, totally doable. But it would kill you and I don’t want that.” The tipped his head to the side. “Yet.” 

 

“What  _ do _ you want?” Now that Mark could see his face properly, he would have never guessed he was a Vampire. 

 

Even under the white lights, his skin looked like he’d taken a bath of melted Gold before being kissed by the sun itself. And then there was his lips, god they were so red and puffy -- which kind of made sense since he’d been sucking someone’s blood not too long ago -- and his eyes looked like they held galaxies. How did he look so alive when he was supposed to be dead. Hell, he looked more alive than Mark right now, or ever really. 

 

“For now, I just wanted to scare you. It was quite fun.” The boy sat down on the seat beside Mark. He didn’t look much older than him, on closer inspection he looked younger actually, minus the Vampire years of course. “I had been waiting several hours behind that curtain just to jump out.” He pointed and Mark blinked. He definitely acted like a child too. But he looked so accomplished and Mark couldn’t tell if he was entertained or growing soft. 

 

“Do you really not have anything better to do?” Mark decided that the boy was peculiar for a Vampire. 

 

“Well,” The boy gestured to the TV mounted above the hospital bed. “The show is interesting. Glory days of a murderer slowly killing off the townsfolk, quite inspirational.” 

 

He seemed to be off in his own little world watching the TV. Mark couldn’t believe it. A talking, breathing, persistent Vampire right in front of me. Well, sort of breathing? More of just ‘existing’ Mark supposed. 

 

But he was curious. “Are you alive?” 

 

The boy turned his attention back to Mark before quirking an eyebrow, amusement sparking in his eyes. 

 

“And what do you think this is?” The Vampire gestured to his body and Mark raked his brain for information on supernatural beings he always imagined were fake. 

 

“Um. Being alive?” Mark tried. 

  
  


“Correct tiny human.” The boy laughed and it hit Mark harder than the drugs he was doped up on. 

  
“I’m literally taller than you but go off I guess.” Mark mumbled but when the boy pointedly stared at him Mark cleared his throat. “I asked if you could like, breathe and stuff.” 

 

“And stuff.” The boy repeated, mocking his curiosity. “We don’t really need to breathe, but we can, and my heart doesn’t really circulate blood. It just exists.” 

  
Mark ignored the fact that he kept saying  _ we _ and focused on the fact that his heart didn’t beat. 

 

“So you’re technically dead.” 

 

The boy waved his hand dismissively. “Semantics.” 

 

“Okay.” Mark whispered, more to himself than anyone else. “Okay.” Mark hummed. He had so many questions about not only the boy but Vampires in general. 

 

His brain was fried and his body was still drained from lack of food and his pills. 

 

“You’re not going back to sleep are you? I payed a lot of money for this. Stay awake and talk to me.” 

 

His words were taking a while to process and it didn’t help that Mark was hooked up to God knows what. “Why did you pay?”

 

“So that whatever filth is coursing through your veins becomes pure honey.”

 

Mark filled with dread. He was bothered because he couldn’t tell if the Vampire was just toying with him or actually planning on killing him. But he was more bothered by the fact that he wasn’t  _ that _ bothered by the idea of the pretty sun boy sinking his teeth into Mark’s neck. 

 

“So you plan on eating me.” 

 

“Why of course. You’re still my designated dessert. And I do have a lot of time on my hands to fully prepare my meal.” 

 

Mark was thankful that the drugs kicked back in and he drifted off to sleep again. He didn’t really want to think about pretty boy holding his neck. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Mark woke up again, but this time he was in pain. 

 

It felt like someone had thrown him across the room. 

 

And apparently, someone had. 

 

“I hope that woke you up!” A voice floated from behind. “I would say sorry but I’m really not.” 

 

Mark forced his eyes open. He was sprawled out on the floor of his apartment. He turned around to find the Vampire standing in his doorway. 

 

“Can I come in?” 

 

Mark was in too much pain to process what that truly meant so he muttered a yes and stood up. He could feel the bandage on his neck. He couldn’t go to work like this. 

 

“This is quite a shit box.” The Vampire walked around the apartment, taking it all in. He came to a stop in front of a framed photo of Mark when he was four. He was not pretty. 

 

“What a dreadful looking child.” The Vampire’s index finger traced Mark’s face in the photo. “Is this you?” 

 

Mark’s immediate response was, “No.” 

 

“Then who is it?” The boy turned to face Mark who had managed to crawl onto his beanbag across from the TV. 

 

“I-it’s my neighbour.” Mark lied. 

 

“Why do you have a photo of your neighbour in your apartment?” The boy walked into the kitchen. 

 

Panic flooded Mark’s head. “I like to uh collect things.” 

 

The boy opened Mark’s fridge. “Hundreds of years of living alongside humans and I still can’t figure out why all of you are so inexplicably weird.” 

 

Mark sighed. He’d dreamt about having a cute boy in his apartment forever but not a goddamn Vampire. 

 

“Why are you here? How did you get into my apartment?” Mark looked at him. “How did we even  _ get _ here? How did you find it?” 

 

The boy closed the fridge and locked gazes with Mark. He crossed his arms and seemed to think for a second. “Your address was on your license and your keys were in your bag.” The boy strut over to Mark and sat down on the couch beside him. He was tiny but he spread his legs. Iin that suit Mark could see the faint outlines of his thigh muscles. Mark almost choked. 

 

“But  _ why _ are we here?”

 

“I decided this was better than eating one of the nurses while waiting for you to come back to life.” The boy loosened his tie and Mark noticed that his clothes were still bloody. 

 

“You ate one of the nurses?” Mark raised his voice and the boy looked offended. 

 

“I know I said I was fat but I can’t eat that much.” The leaned forward on his elbows. “That’s not important. I carried you here but then I was faced with a dilemma.” 

 

He waited for Mark to ask him but he remained silent. He wanted to sleep -- maybe eat first and then sleep. 

 

The boy carried on. “See Vampires need permission to enter someone’s house. It hurts like a real bitch if you don’t. I tried to wake you up but you were knocked out so it seemed the only other way was to throw you across your apartment.” 

 

Mark looked at him incredulously. “That was the  _ only way  _ you could think of waking me up?”

 

The boy smirked. “The only fun way I suppose.” 

 

Mark replayed his words. 

 

_ Wait _ . 

 

He’d given permission for a Vampire to enter his house whenever the fuck he wanted. God. Mark really needed to get his life together. 

 

Mark looked up at him. At least he had a pretty boy in his apartment. 

 

_ Wonder how he’d look on my bed- _

 

Mark mentally slapped himself. He had to remind himself that all the boy wanted was to eat him. 

 

Yet all Mark could think about were those puffy red lips tracing a line of fire up Mark’s neck. His mind wondered if the boy’s hair was as soft as it seemed, that if he tugged on it the boy would make soft sounds-

 

Mark slapped both hands to his cheeks. 

 

It caught the attention of the Vampire who had been watching him quietly. “If you wanted me to hit you, you could have just said so.” 

 

Mark tried to keep away the dirty thoughts that threatened to seep into his mind. 

 

“Why are you here exactly?” Mark tried to sound threatening. But his eyes dipped back to the boy’s lips and all he could think about was tugging on them with his teeth. 

 

“Right. Back to business.” The boy clapped his hands together. “I bought your pills from the hospital. There’s iron and then some other bullshit to help your body absorb it since you’re apparently defective.” The boy grinned and Mark returned the smile laced with malice. He tossed a brown bag over. “Make sure you take them everyday.” 

 

“I thought I was your dessert.” Mark refused to show his disappointment over the boy leaving his apartment. 

 

“Yes well that’s going to be on hold until you taste nicer. And I can’t spend every minute watching you live your insignificant little human.”

 

“So I get to live.” Mark nod his head slowly. 

 

“For now.” 

 

For some reason, rather than terror clogging his veins, Mark felt an odd sense of excitement. “If I don’t take the pills, what are you going to do? Kill me?” 

 

The boy smiled again before appearing before him. In the blink of an eye, Mark was on his feet and pressed against the far wall of his living room. “I will make your death very, very painful.” Mark felt a shiver of thrill run down his spine as the boy’s face was nose-to-nose with his own. Mark noticed the moles that were peppered across his face and neck, like constellations kissing his body. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Yes.” The boy’s lips brushed against Mark’s ear. “So be a good boy and take your pills.” 

 

The boy leaned away and Mark almost begged him to stay, begged him to hold him and kiss him, bite him even.  _ Almost _ . But Mark had too much of this little thing called shame. 

 

“Okay.” Mark’s fingers tightened around the paper bag filled with medicine. 

 

“Goodbye now little human.” 

 

“I have a name you know.” Mark humphed. 

 

“Yes and a phone number too.” The boy held out his phone and Mark was pleasantly surprised. He stared down at the iPhone as if it were foreign -- which it was since he was an Android person himself -- he was more shocked he had a phone at all. “Take your time  _ Mark _ .” 

 

It was the first time the boy had ever said his name. Mark liked the way it rolled of his tongue, like he was seducing him. And it was damn well working. 

 

“Right.” Mark took the phone and stared at the apps. “H-how do I…”

 

The boy laughed. “Are you sure  _ you’re _ not the Vampire?” 

 

Mark’s face grew red as the boy took the phone from him and did half the work so all Mark had to do was put in his number. 

 

“Anywho. Goodbye  _ Minhyung _ .” The boy’s grin grew wider and Mark’s jaw hit the floor. 

 

“How-”

 

“God I love shitty hospital security.” The boy headed for the door. 

 

“Wait.” Mark stumbled after him. “Your name.” 

 

The boy was already out the door but he threw his head back. “Donghyuck. Hyuck. Haechan. Call me whatever, I’ll even respond to  _ daddy _ just for you.” He winked and disappeared completely, leaving a sputtering Mark all alone in the middle of his living room. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Mark was already up and making himself a warm cup of Milo when his phone went off. 

  
  


**From** **_unknown:_ **

_ DID YOU TAKE YOUR PILL _

 

**To** **_unknown:_ **

_ Who the Fuck. _

 

In hindsight, Mark probably shouldn’t have replied with that. The moment he hit send, memories from yesterday came rushing back.

 

**From** **_unknown:_ **

_ daddy  _

 

Mark choked and spat out a mouthful of Milo. 

 

**From** **_unknown:_ **

_ n e ways,,, the pill _

_ did you take it _

 

Mark rolled his eyes. 

 

**To** **_unknown:_ **

_ Yeah sure _

 

**From** **_unknown:_ **

_ how are you a bad liar even thru text like???  _

_ i cant see u but i know ur stuttering _

 

Mark scowled.

 

**To** **_unknown:_ **

_ I AM NOT SUTTERRING I AM A FULL GROWN MAN _

 

**From** **_unknown:_ **

_ that has nothing to do with anything i just said- _

_ but i mean are you really a full grown man if u have to clarify it canada? _

 

**To** **_unknown:_ **

_ How do you know so much _

_ It’s kind of terrifying  _

 

**From** **_unknown:_ **

_ im a vamp  _

_ im basically god  _

 

Mark frowned at his text.

 

**To** **_unknown:_ **

_ That’s a bit sacrilegious _

 

**From** **_unknown:_ **

_ not as much as the things i want to do to u _

 

Mark almost spat out his milk for the second time that day. 

 

**From** **_unknown:_ **

_ i can hear u gay panicking  _

_ i want to eat u  _

_ thats what  _

_ get ur head outta the gutter canada  _

 

Mark stared at his phone. Of course. That’s all he was. Food. Now that he was off the drugs and the high of meeting a drop dead gorgeous Vampire, he realised he was insignificant. 

 

Without bothering to reply, Mark grabbed his wallet off the counter and put on some slippers. He was going to buy food because everything in his fridge reminded him of how much he couldn’t cook. 

 

Mark trudged to the front door and flung the door open before letting out a squeal and jumping back. 

 

“Going somewhere Mark?” Donghyuck, Hyuck or Haechan or whatever was leaning against the doorframe, picking at his nails that seemed to be meticulously taken care of. 

 

“No.” Mark lied. He pat his hair in an attempt to make it look presentable. He knew what he looked like when he woke up in the morning and it was a mess. 

 

“You didn’t answer my texts.” Hyuck looked him up and down. “Naughty boy. Where do you think you’re off to?” 

 

“I have a headache?” Mark tried. Maybe he was going for a nice walk outside to get a breath of fresh air. 

 

“Maybe if you took the pills you wouldn’t have one.” Hyuck walked passed him and sat down on the couch. He spread his legs wide open again and Mark kind of wanted to sit in his lap. 

 

Hyuck was wearing ripped jeans and an orange sweatshirt. He had leather gloves that were cut open at the fingertips and his makeup was a lot more high-school scene phase than Mark last remembered. Yet he pulled it off. He was hot in every way of the word. 

 

“Pills.” Mark raked his brain. 

 

“Yes. The medicine. The ones I bought you.” Hyuck looked like he was talking to a five year old. “Did you become more mentally challenged since the last time I saw you? Which, by the way, was yesterday.” Hyuck crossed his legs and Mark felt his throat burn. Everything about him was enticing. 

 

“I took them.” 

 

“I was right. You are a  _ horrendous _ liar.” 

 

“I’m not lying.” Mark was still at his doorway. He crossed his arms. 

 

“Oh really?” 

 

Mark just nod his head, he didn’t trust his voice around Hyuck. Mark knew he was a panicked gay but throw an insanely attractive Vampire who was the literal embodiment of the sun into the mix and Mark was a mess. 

 

“Then why is your heart beating so fast.” Hyuck eyes zoned in on Mark’s chest. 

 

_ Shit. _

 

Mark bit his lip. “Oh, you know.” Mark could feel his chest beat even harder. “Just a casual jog around my living room.” Mark puffed out his chest. “That’s me. The star advocate for fitness. Yay health.” Mark raised his hands in a little victory pose and Hyuck watched, clearly amused. 

 

It was then Mark realised what he was wearing. Pajamas with slippers. Excellent jogging wear. 

 

“You are a terrible liar.” Hyuck got to his feet. “I cannot begin to understand why you even bother.” 

 

“I-”

 

“Just take the pills and we can go get food like you were about to.” 

 

“How would you know.”

 

“Oh Mark.” Hyuck appeared beside him. It honestly looked like he was gliding, like he didn’t even take steps just one very long lunge. “Your fridge is more tragic than your blood.” He placed one manicured hand on Mark’s shoulder. 

 

“I take full offence to that.” 

 

“Good.” Hyuck grinned showcasing his teeth and Mark’s heart skipped a beat again.

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

The next few weeks went by with Hyuck turning up at his apartment unannounced every morning to make sure Mark took his damn pills. Sometimes he’d even walk Mark to class or to work. His manager thought he’d gotten himself a boyfriend. He was about to scream at Baekhyun and tell him that Hyuck was a Vampire and he was just his meal, but Hyuck played right into it. 

 

He had wrapped his arm around Mark’s waist and kissed his neck, right on top of the scar that had disappeared once Hyuck had licked over it a few days after their first meeting -- apparently a Vampire’s saliva could help heal their and only their bite. 

 

Mark had found out that Vampires don’t really drink out of people, they use blood bags. The only reason Hyuck had drank the person in the alleyway was because they’d been mugged and was bleeding out, about to die. 

 

Hyuck would cook dinner for Mark too. If Mark was being completely honest, he was expecting Hyuck to serve him a slab of uncooked meat on a plate with two pieces of grass or something. But Hyuck could cook, and no not just better than Mark, he was amazing. He could make relatively gourmet pasta, Mark’s favourite. He pegged it down to being a ‘century’ old Vampire -- which Mark had come to find out was actually false and that Hyuck was only a few decades old who’d turned at eighteen so technically Mark was older than him. 

 

Hyuck had also grown considerably clingy. He was always hugging Mark and hiding his face in Mark’s neck -- claiming to be sniffing his blood, tracking the improvement of it. That didn’t make Mark blush any less. But he’d gotten used to it. At first he’d push Hyuck away, which was pointless since he was made of steel and didn’t even budge. Now he just let it happen, not even bothering to hide the blush from spreading across his cheeks. 

 

It was what it was. 

He was what he was. 

A panicked mess. 

 

Hyuck even got along with Mark’s friends. Lucas had taken instant liking to Hyuck, Mark wasn’t surprised though. When he wasn’t being a Vampire he was just a short college student with a sharp tongue. A tongue Mark wanted in his own mouth-

 

“Canadaaaa.” Hyuck drawled out, dragging Mark from his thoughts. “You’re not listening.” Hyuck pout his lips and kicked Mark off the couch from the other end. Mark slid to the ground.

 

“I am.” 

 

“Let me repeat again. Did you hear that, I’m repeating. Again.” Hyuck seemed to move closer to Mark but the boy kept his eyes forward. “The doctor said you’re anaemia hasn’t really improved but he  _ has _ to be lying. We’ve done everything and you’re feeling better too and-” Hyuck must have bent down because his breath trickled against the back of Mark’s neck. “You sure as hell smell good.” 

 

“Stop.” Mark leaned away but Hyuck had already placed a kiss to his neck because the skin that his lips touched felt like he’d been scalded with ice. 

 

“Let’s go to the hospital again.” Hyuck jumped to his feet and dragged Mark up. 

 

“No not again.” Mark groaned. 

 

“Yes.” Hyuck spun around on his heel and their faces almost collided but Hyuck held Mark’s waist in place. “I need you healthy and tasty. I have standards you know, even for my meals.” 

 

“Fuck off.” Mark rolled his eyes and followed Hyuck out of his own apartment. 

 

He wasn’t surprised what the doctor said. He’d been to the hospital more times in the past month than his entire life. He knew at first the doctor was happy he was actually looking after himself, but then again, he looked at Mark with pity. 

 

Mark didn’t need to be told to figure out he wasn’t getting better, and that he probably never would. But he went with Hyuck anyway, and the doctor told them both with reluctance, he also said that it could always change. Hyuck wasn’t buying it though. 

 

They didn’t talk about it till they climbed into Hyuck’s car. 

 

“I can’t believe your body is that defective.” Hyuck mumbled. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Like how can a body not process a fundamental nutrient?” Hyuck took a sharp turn. 

 

It was storming and Mark didn’t even process they weren’t heading in the direction of Mark’s apartment. “Yeah.” 

 

“How are you supposed to taste better?” Hyuck stopped at a light. “How am I supposed to eat you when you taste like that?”

 

Mark bit his tongue. “Yeah.” He’d always had anaemia, always knew he was a bit weaker than everyone else, he was aware he couldn’t really do anything physical or else he’d pass out, he knew he couldn’t drink much because his body would overwork itself trying to get rid of the alcohol. He knew everything, he knew he was pathetic, he knew he was useless. Yet it had never affected him as much as being unable to be a good blood bag for a pretty Vampire. 

 

“Can’t you just taste sweet like everyone else? I don’t want to find another dessert-” 

 

“I GET IT!” Mark yelled. “I’m food! I’m fucking food, and I can’t even be  _ good _ food! I get it! I SUCK! I’M A SHITTY HUMAN I CAN’T EVEN BE A FUCKING BLOOD BAG I GET IT!” Mark was panting. “You don’t have to rub it in my fucking face every single day Hyuck. Fucks sake just go find another  _ dessert _ or whatever. I get it. I’m just food.” Mark looked out his window. They were parked in an undercover lot. 

 

_ Wait what. _

 

“Mark.” Hyuck’s voice was abnormally gentle and Mark couldn’t turn around. Not with the tears threatening to spill out. “Mark.” Hyuck’s voice was barely above a whisper, his words caressing Mark. He heard Hyuck shift around and before he knew it, he was being pulled over the gear shift and into Hyuck’s lap. 

 

“W-what-”

 

“Do you really think you’re just food to me?” Hyuck had a soothing voice. It was one of the first things Mark noticed about him, after his hair, and hands, and a few other things. “Do you?” 

 

Mark didn’t respond. He just wanted to hear Hyuck talk more. If he was being honest, his voice helped calm him down. When he’d had a rough day at uni or work, he would come home to Hyuck in his kitchen wearing a little Hello Kitty apron and whipping up some random dish from his recipe book while singing along to Queen or Michael Jackson. 

 

“I don’t get why we’re friends to be honest.” Mark look Hyuck right in the eyes. He watched Hyuck flinch, he saw the pain flash through his eyes, felt his hands tighten around Mark’s waist. 

 

“At first yeah, I wanted to suck you dry and no not in- I mean through your neck okay.” Hyuck pinched Mark’s cheek when he blushed at the word  _ suck _ . “And then I wanted to fix you because I’m stubborn but, I literally spent an entire weekend with you and your friends studying for some absurd subject I had absolutely no expertise in. God I cooked for you every night Mark, and I even sit through all your atrocious Eminem and MCR marathons.” Hyuck cupped Mark’s face. “I know I’m a downright asshole at times and I love ticking you off every chance I get but-” Hyuck’s thumb brushed across Mark’s cheek, wiping a tear away. “I like you.” 

 

“No way.” Mark just sat there, in Hyuck’s lap, dumbfounded. 

 

Hyuck chuckled. “Your braincell must be as defective as your body huh?” He buried his face in Mark’s neck. “God you smell so good.” 

 

“I thought you said I smell like shit?” Mark mumbled into Hyuck’s hair, he’d dyed it red but every few days it’d go back to its natural state. 

 

“No baby, your blood smells like shit. But you?” Hyuck’s lips were moving against Mark’s neck. “The amount of times I have to stop myself from kissing every inch of your body.” 

 

“Woah.” Mark couldn’t tell if he was giddy because of the wet kisses Hyuck was placing all over Mark’s neck. Mark stifled the sound threatening to escape his lips when Hyuck sucked the skin at the base of Mark’s neck between his teeth. Mark knew he was being gentle, trying not to bite him and suck his life out. “Same dude same.” 

 

“Mark Canada Lee.” Hyuck pulled away. “You did  _ not _ just call me dude.” Hyuck hissed and Mark whined, he wanted Hyuck’s lips back on his neck. 

 

“Duckie.” Mark mumbled into Hyuck’s chest and for the first time he felt Hyuck freeze. 

 

“Fuck.” Hyuck kicked open the car door and lifted Mark in his arms, bundling him up as if he were a little puppy. He slammed the car shut and carried Mark up four flights of stairs. “We’re going to my place.” 

 

“Wait what?” Mark’s ears perked up at that. “You never let me come to yours.” 

 

“Extenuating circumstances.” Hyuck mumbled into Mark’s hair. 

 

“Such as?” 

 

“Me wanting to kiss you till you can’t breathe.” Hyuck flung a door open and they were welcomed with darkness. 

  
“But then I’d die.” Mark whispered into the abyss, legs tightening around Hyuck’s waist. 

 

“Don’t worry Mark. I won’t kill you.” Hyuck flipped a switch and the apartment began to glow. “Yet.” The apartment ceiling was lined with dim lights and Mark could barely make out the shape of all the furniture. 

 

“It suits you.” Mark finally hopped down to his feet. It was aesthetic in its own creepy Vampiresque way. The dowlights lining the ceiling were purple and the corners of the apartment had brighter red lights that let you actually see the furniture. 

 

Mark was expecting to see an empty room with a singular coffin in the middle. But the place was similar to his with a whole kitchen, living room and probably even a bedroom. The only difference was, there were potted plants everywhere. 

 

“Come one.” Hyuck held Mark’s hand and guided him down to the back of the apartment. “And this is my secret Vampire lair.” Hyuck made a grand show of opening the bedroom door before bowing down and sweeping his hand towards the inside of his room. 

 

“Oh.” Mark’s eyes adjusted to the lights and the first thing he noticed was that there was indeed a coffin. But it was larger than a king bed and had pillars with curtains draped on either side. “Why do I feel like you got this personally made.”

 

“I did.” Hyuck carried Mark to the bed. “I’ll be back.” 

 

Mark watched Hyuck disappear before sinking into his bed. 

 

It smelt like him. 

 

Hyuck smelt like candies dipped in mint. An odd description but behind the initial breath of freshness there was an air of sugary sweet and the further Mark buried himself in the bedsheets, the stronger it got. He felt like he was drowning in Hyuck’s scent. He was so intoxicated that he hadn’t realised Hyuck had come back. 

 

“You know, you act tough with your friends but you honestly exude the biggest baby boy energy.” Hyuck sank into bed beside Mark. 

 

“I do not. It’s just because you’re a scary Vampire.” Mark opened his eyes to find Hyuck on top of him staring down at Mark. 

 

“Just because you get all hot and bothered every time I kiss your neck doesn’t mean I’m scary Mark.” Hyuck smiled, it wasn’t a teasing grin but a fond one. “That just means you are, what do they call it,” He seemed to think for a second and Mark watched his lashes flutter as he glanced upwards. “Ah yes, a panicked gay.” 

 

“You can drop the,  _ ‘I’m a creepy Vampire who’s a whole century old act’ _ , you already told me you’re like thirty.” Mark mumbled and stared down Hyuck’s torso. He’d changed from his tight black t-shirt and ripped jeans to a long jumper and, Mark presumed, shorts -- or maybe it was wistful thinking because Hyuck had a habit of sleeping in just boxers and wrapping his leg over Mark’s body. 

 

Hyuck pouted. “I want to keep up my super creepy Vamp image though.” 

 

Mark wasn’t sure where the sudden burst of confidence came from, but he lifted a hand and cupped Hyuck’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful it’s not fair.” 

 

Hyuck’s eyes widened for a solid ten seconds before narrowing into slits, a dangerous smirk dancing across his lips. “Mark Lee, are you trying to seduce me in my own bed?” 

 

Mark turned the most vibrant shade of red, he was sure of it. He dropped his hand immediately but Hyuck held onto it. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Hyuck’s face, his eyes were lined with black and his face glowing in the dim red lights. His elongated fangs shone red and his eyes sparkled crimson when he looked up.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Mark mumbled as Hyuck took each of Mark’s fingers and kissed the tips. 

 

“You know, I’d almost convinced myself you had a heart problem too.” Hyuck let Mark take his hand back and leaned down to kiss Mark’s forehead. “But now I know it’s just your little crush on me.” 

 

“Shut up.” Mark bit his lip and Hyuck cocked his head sideways. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

And with that Hyuck brought his lips down on Mark’s. 

 

Mark didn’t know how to react. He hadn’t kissed someone in a long time and honestly, he’d kind of forgotten  _ how _ to kiss. But Hyuck was patient. His kiss was gentle at first, tilting his head to find a comfortable position. Hyuck’s lips parted and Mark froze for the fraction of a second before mimicking him. Mark wasn’t sure if his heart was still beating or if it had beaten into overdrive. 

 

He wondered if Hyuck could feel his chest beating rapidly, if he did he didn’t say anything and Mark was grateful. 

 

When Hyuck’s tongue licked Mark’s bottom lip, his initial reaction was to squeal, but instead the sound that got caught in his throat was a strangled moan. He knew his face was only growing redder but as Hyuck smiled into their kiss, Mark forgot about every drop of shame he had left. 

 

He hooked a leg around Hyuck’s waist and pulled their bodies together. In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea since being crushed by a Vampire wasn’t on Mark’s list of Ways To Die. However, when Hyuck hissed as their bodies collided, Mark decided it was worth the pain. 

 

The moment their bodies met, Hyuck changed. He wasn’t kissing like before, treating Mark as if he were fragile, as if one wrong move and Mark would snap in his hands. No see, Hyuck had grabbed Mark’s wrists and dug his thumbs into them as he pinned them on either side of Mark’s head, pressing Mark further and further into the bed. 

 

Hyuck’s lips were rough against his own. It took a moment for Mark to register Hyuck’s tongue in his mouth but the moment he did, his brain shut down. Oh how he had pictured this exact moment in his head thousands and thousands of times. 

 

Hyuck’s tongue traced the back of Mark’s teeth before pushing against Mark’s, drawing out sounds from him that he didn’t even know he could make. He sounded desperate as he sucked on Hyuck’s tongue, an invite for Hyuck to kiss him harder. And he did. In fact, his teeth tugged on Mark’s bottom lip and he whimpered when Hyuck pulled away. Mark licked his lip, he wasn’t bleeding. That probably took a lot of self control on Hyuck’s part. 

 

Before Mark could move, Hyuck’s mouth was sucking and nipping at Mark’s neck, his tongue lapping over the little bites and marks he was leaving all over Mark’s skin. It was terrifying, knowing that Mark couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t even move. It wasn’t entirely because Hyuck was holding him down, but rather that he  _ wanted _ to stay still, wanted Hyuck to do whatever he wanted.  

 

Before Hyuck’s mouth was back on his, Mark felt a thrill of pleasure shoot through his body. It took him a moment to register, after his hands wrapped around Hyuck’s waist and his fingers dragged up the Vampire’s back, that Hyuck’s leg was between his own. 

 

_ Shit _ . 

 

“Don’t even attempt to escape.” Hyuck whispered into Mark’s ear before nipping his earlobe and Mark let out the ugliest sound. But Hyuck didn’t seem to think so because he pressed their noses together and cupped Mark’s face. “For why is everything you do so  _ attractive _ Mark Lee?” 

 

“For why are you such a meme.” Mark mumbled back before grabbed Hyuck’s hair and dragging their lips together again. He felt like maybe he should take a moment to breathe, but he didn’t like the feeling of being separated from Hyuck, not even for a second. He wanted to breathe him in, feel him against Mark, share his warmth -- or cold or whatever.

 

Hyuck’s one hand was massaging Mark’s head and shoulders while the other hand held Mark’s waist. His hand pushed up the top of Mark’s shirt to get to his hips before rubbing circles into the dips of his hip-bones, making Mark shudder with ever touch. 

 

Mark’s hands reflexively went to Hyuck’s hair, carding through it before tugging a fistful, making Hyuck groan into their kiss and if that wasn’t the hottest thing Mark had ever heard Mark didn’t know what was. That was, until Mark pulled away and exposed his neck, making Hyuck growl softly -- now  _ that _ was the hottest thing Mark had ever heard.

 

Mark was whiny, he liked the feeling of Hyuck’s lips exploring his neck, kissing every dip and groove. And if he wanted to do more on his neck, Mark would let him. He trusted Hyuck. 

 

“I know my blood tastes like shit and all,” Mark could barely get the words out as Hyuck left a trail of wet kisses down his jaw and neck. “But I….” 

 

“Mark.” Hyuck pressed his hips against Mark’s making him gasp. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Hyuck sounded nervous. For the first time, Mark noticed fear in Hyuck’s eyes. “And um….you never actually tasted like shit just, sick. I was worried.” 

 

Mark just blinked at Hyuck. His mind wasn’t processing anything properly from the lack of oxygen, which also meant his filter from his brain to his mouth was, extra defective. “I think I’m falling for you.” Mark didn’t really need to think, he  _ knew _ . 

 

Now it was Hyuck turn to blink. But instead he just pecked Mark’s nose. “You know, I’ve been falling for you too.” 

 

The way Hyuck kissed him this time was, yet again, different from before. It wasn’t desperate, but needy. Like two magnets that had been kept away from each other for much too long. It was gentle yet filled with heat, everywhere Hyuck touched Mark, he left a trail of fire -- which was once again, odd considering he was a Vampire. And the way he was tugging at Mark’s lips, he  _ knew _ Hyuck was losing self control with each second. 

 

Mark pulled away to kiss Hyuck’s neck and drown in his sickeningly sweet smell, but right now he was more on the mint side. Not that Mark minded, he didn’t mind anything when it came to Donghyuck. 

 

“Mark.” Hyuck licked his lips and Mark wanted his tongue back in Mark’s mouth. 

 

“I trust you Duckie.” Mark whispered as he locked gazes with Hyuck. His eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust and hunger. Mark supposed he should be afraid, but in all honesty….he was more excited than anything. It’s not everyday you had a very attractive Vampire kissing you and wanting to suck the life out of you. 

 

Hyuck didn’t say anything as he sat up and pulled Mark into his lap, forcing him to wrap his legs around Hyuck’s waist. Mark complied easily and snaked his arms around Hyuck’s torso before snuggling his face into Hyuck’s neck. 

 

“Fuck.” Hyuck mumbled into Mark’s skin. “You’re so intoxicating. You have  _ no  _ idea.” 

 

“I thought I smelt bad-”

 

“When you like someone, everything’s just heightened I guess.” Hyuck took a deep breath and kissed Mark’s exposed skin before tracing his tongue in a circle. Mark shuddered against him. 

 

“See that sounds cute but this is very much the opposite of cute.” Mark should really learn to control his thoughts. 

 

“And what would that be?” Hyuck was teasing him. He must have had his fangs out because when Mark whimpered with Hyuck’s kiss, he felt something very sharp graze his skin. 

 

Mark didn’t know if he should answer or not. He opted to speak because why the fuck not? “Hot.” Mark croaked out. “This is hot.” 

 

“I-....” Hyuck’s voice was low, dangerously so. Mark had never heard it so low. If Mark had met Hyuck in this state he would have bolted the other way. Though there was something about the way Hyuck was holding Mark’s waist and massaging his head that made Mark trust him. 

 

Mark was about to beg at this point. Yet the moment he opened his mouth, he felt Hyuck’s fangs sink into his skin. It stung when they broke through the surface but Mark had been prodded with needles for his blood tests so he didn’t really feel things like this much. 

 

He couldn’t really feel much until Hyuck dug his fangs deeper. It wasn’t really pain, but rather a gnawing in his neck. He didn’t know if he should be crying because all he wanted to do was melt further and further into Hyuck’s arms. 

 

And that’s when it hit. 

 

Mark grew giddy, or well  _ giddier _ than he already was from all the making out. He’d only ever been high twice in his entire life but he did get drunk a lot though this was better than anything he’d ever felt. His body grew lighter with every time Hyuck sucked on his neck, he felt like he was floating, being carried away by the wind. Like if he fell asleep right then and there, he’d have the most blissful dream. 

 

Mark felt every nerve in his body stand on edge, ever hair on his arms rise. His body was thrumming. His back recoiled a little but Hyuck held onto him tighter. Mark was dozing off. He wanted to stay away and it took so much energy to pry his eyes open. He didn’t even realise the sounds he was making until he dug his nails into Hyuck’s back, making the Vampire jolt away from his neck. 

 

“ _ Shit shit shit.”  _ Hyuck panicked. “Fuck I forgot you’re anaemic I should’ve stopped before-”

 

“Shut up.” Mark wasn’t sure if the words made it past his lips. 

 

“Shit Mark.” Hyuck licked at his neck and sucked over the bite gently, as if he was waiting for it to stop. “Hey. Stay with me okay?”

 

“I’m not going to die  _ dumbass. _ ” Mark slurred and leaned back. 

 

“Give me a second.” Hyuck leaped off the back but was back before Mark could count to three. “Come here.” He pulled Mark to him and tended to the bite mark. Covering it with a gauze after swabbing it with alcohol. The stinging of the rubbing alcohol snapped Mark awake. 

 

“That was fun. Ten out of ten would do again.” Mark crawled into Hyuck’s arms and curled into his chest. 

 

“We are absolutely  _ not _ doing that again.” Hyuck chuckled as Mark whined and tried to reach for Hyuck’s lips. “Babe I have your blood on me.” Hyuck looked at Mark incredulously. 

 

Mark gave him a once over.  _ Oh.  _ He was right. Mark could see his blood staining Hyuck’s lips and his teeth. Damn, he wasn’t a messy eater -- drinker? -- but when Hyuck licked the corner of his mouth, Mark leaped forward and smashed their lips together. 

 

“WHSAT THE UFCK MARK?” Hyuck’s words were muffled as Mark licked Hyuck’s lips and pressed his tongue against Hyuck’s. Mark knew Hyuck could flick him off, but he must have been so shocked that he was frozen in place. 

 

Blood tasted weird. It was salty and metallic and Mark had  _ no idea _ how that was sweet or remotely appetising to a Vampire. Yet, if he was being completely honest, he didn’t entirely hate it. Mark wouldn’t say he had a blood kink….or maybe it was just a Hyuck kink? 

 

“I don’t even want to begin to understand what’s going through your brain right now.” Hyuck muttered before pulling Mark into his chest. “Now sleep.” 

 

“I’m not tired.” Mark whined. That was a lie. He was downright exhausted. He just didn’t want to give in to Hyuck. It must have been the blood talking. 

 

“Mhmm.” Hyuck began massaging Mark’s hair, kneading his fingers into his head, working their way up and down. Before Mark knew it, he was drifting off into a deep sleep. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Mark woke up to voices arguing right outside Hyuck’s door. Now, Mark was clumsy, and the fact that Hyuck was a Vampire didn’t really help so there was absolutely no way he could tiptoe to the door without anyone noticing. Mark opted to stay in bed and strain his poor human ears to hear what the conversation taking place on the other side of the bedroom wall. 

 

“He’s not that sick though Jaem.” That was Hyuck’s voice. He’d recognise that voice anywhere with its raspy undertones and high pitch. 

 

“Yeah but he’s still sick and you’re basically in love with him Channie.” That must be Jaemin. Mark had only met him a handful of times but apparently he was the same age as Hyuck. They had been childhood best friends,  _ human _ childhood best friends. 

 

“We can’t. He has a whole life ahead of him.” Hyuck sounded upset and Mark wanted nothing more than to run out and wrap the Vampire in his arms. 

 

“We turn Cancer patients and other kids all the time Channie.” 

 

“They’re terminally ill.” 

 

“Why don’t you want your boyfriend to turn?”

 

“Shut up Jaem. We  _ can’t _ .” Hyuck raised his voice and Mark flinched. He’d heard Hyuck upset and annoyed before, not angry. 

 

“I read his file. He hates his life, he feels pathetic and useless. He can’t even walk to the convenience shop without almost fainting. You’re with him all the time Channie you  _ know _ this.” 

 

“....I don’t want him to be like us. I don’t want him to be a monster” 

 

“Oh Channie.” 

 

Mark had enough. He sat up in bed. “I know you guys can hear me so I’m not going to bother coming out but you’re not a monster.” 

 

The moment the words fell out of his mouth, the door flung open and Hyuck and Jaemin came barging through. 

 

“Mark how much did you hear-” Hyuck began speaking but Jaemin cut him off. 

 

“Hey Mark do you want to be a Vampire?” Jaemin crossed his arms and grinned. 

 

“Jaem shut the fuck up.” Hyuck turned to him and Mark saw red flash in his eyes. 

 

“I thought you weren’t allowed to just turn people.” Mark twirled a strand of hair between his fingers. Was he really thinking about this?

 

“Most of us used to be sick. They turned us to save us.” Jaemin smile had a hint of sadness hidden behind it and Mark felt his heart clench. He and Hyuck never really talked about his life before he turned. 

 

Mark opened his mouth to say something but Hyuck leaped onto the bed. 

 

“You don’t want to be this Mark. You don’t.” Hyuck searched Mark’s face. There was something unreadable in Hyuck’s eyes. It kind of felt like he was begging Mark to stay with him. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

Hyuck opened his mouth before shutting it abruptly. “You’ll have to watch every friend you’ve ever made grow old and die Mark. You’ll be stuck like this forever. Only you. No one else.” 

 

Mark forgot about Jaemin in the room. “It doesn’t sound so bad.”  _ If I have you _ . Mark didn’t need to say it out loud. Everyone knew what he was thinking. 

 

Hyuck looked like he was about to say something but turned to glare at Jaemin instead. His friend raised his hands defensively. “Okay okay. Don’t have to stare at me twice I’m gone.” 

 

Hyuck waited until he heard Jaemin’s motorbike to speak again. 

 

“Mark. You can’t grow old. You can’t have kids. You can’t have a family. You can’t have friends. You can’t even have a real name.” 

 

The last part of what Hyuck said caught Mark’s attention. “Is that why you tell people your name is Haechan?”

 

Hyuck nod his head. 

 

“Then why did you tell me your name is Donghyuck?” Mark looked at him quizzically and Hyuck -- as undead as he was -- looked like he was blushing. 

 

“I trust you.” Hyuck looked away. “Do you mean it?” 

 

“Hm?” Mark wrapped his arms around Hyuck and pulled him into his lap. He may have been a strong Vampire but he was still shorter than Mark and equally as cuddly. 

 

“Do you really want to turn?” 

 

Mark rest his head on Hyuck’s shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent. “Honestly? I’ve never thought about it until now. Well I mean, I think it’s been there at the back of my head but I never thought it was actually possible. But now I-....I don’t know Duckie.” 

 

“Okay.” Hyuck leaned into Mark’s arms. “We can go see Doyoung tonight. He can talk to you about everything and then we’ll see yeah?” Hyuck nudged his nose into the crook of Mark’s neck. “But for now, time for breakfast.” Hyuck scooped up Mark in one hand and picked him off the bed. 

 

“Maybe I want to turn just so I can fling you over my shoulders.”

 

It would be a lie if Mark said he didn’t enjoy cuddling into Hyuck’s hold though. 

 

“So I guess you’re never meeting Doyoung.” Hyuck grinned and Mark whined and clung on to Hyuck’s shirt. 

 

Mark liked how he and Hyuck fit. At first glance, you wouldn’t think the two could be slotted together. But after a few minutes and mounds of frustration, it all just fell into place. 

 

~   **_ONE YEAR LATER_ **  ~ 

 

Mark rolled out of bed. 

 

Everything was so damn bright. 

 

_ Fuck. _ His head.

 

“Morning babe.” The bed sank as Mark’s boyfriend sat down. “I made breakfast.” 

 

“Smells like actual food.” Mark groaned and turned to look at the boy beside him. 

 

The sunlight seeping through the cracks of the blockout curtain caressed Hyuck’s face in all the right places, making his cheeks glow and the tip of his nose glisten. His lashes were dipped in inky black and his hair wisped out across his eyes. His lips were as puffy as ever, pink and red in all its glory. Mark almost kissed him then and there. But his eyes trailed down his face and past his exposed neck, were Mark could see a faint scar from his fangs last night and the moles that kissed his skins like, to his hands that were drowning in the sleeves of Mark’s jumper. 

 

He’d even rolled the ends up to stop them from flowing over his hands but Mark could barely see his fingers peek out from the jumper. Mark wanted to take the plate out of his hands and kiss every finger. And then Mark’s eyes slipped past his waist, that had an apron tied around it, and to his legs. God his legs. 

 

Mark had a thing for his boyfriend’s legs -- this is a downright lie, Mark has a thing for everything about his boyfriend but today Mark was focusing on his legs, they were even more sunkissed than his face. They were a deep caramel that shone gold in the light and if you really payed attention you could find the scattered moles that kissed his body like constellations -- and Mark wanted to connect every single one of them with a kiss. Mark loved kissing his boyfriend’s thighs. 

 

It was his daily ritual before they went to sleep, Mark would kiss every inch of Hyuck’s thighs and sometimes he’d even bite into his skin to taste him. It usually made Hyuck very compliant but the moment he recovered he was straddling Mark and biting his neck. Mark didn’t mind, he liked the view from the bottom anyway. 

 

“Food.” Hyuck spread his legs out provocatively, stretching his thighs out so that Mark knew he wasn’t really wearing pants under. “Stop eating my legs in your head Mark and eat the food I made you.” Hyuck pout his lips and strands of iridescent hair shaded his eyes. 

 

“Yeah.” Mark pulled the plate out of his boyfriend’s hand and tugged him on top of Mark. The boy didn’t have time to process what was happening till Mark pulled his face down and kissed him. He was rewarded when his his boyfriend whimpered gently as Mark kneaded his fingers into his hips and sides. 

 

“Just because you’re a Vamp now doesn’t mean you can just  _ do  _ that.” His boyfriend sat up, legs on either side of Mark. They looked over to the plate of food perfectly balanced on Mark’s palm. 

 

“I don’t know.” Mark’s voice was groggy but he dragged a thumb across his boyfriend’s lips. “I don’t think you’re going to stop.” Mark winked and his boyfriend deadpanned. 

 

“I hate you Mark Lee.” His boyfriend climbed away off him. 

 

“Love you too Duckie.” Mark sat up and picked at the pancakes. He could smell it before he put it in his mouth, deer blood. Mark’s favourite. 

 

He devoured it in a handful of seconds and jumped to his feet. They were supposed to meet Lucas, Changbin and Hwiyoung for a study session. Mark still had his human life, for now anyway, which meant exams after exams. He could skip them, they didn’t really matter after all, but he wanted to spend as much time with his friends as he could. 

 

“Not to be whipped and all but you look cute.” Hyuck was seated on the kitchen bench, legs dangling as he sucked on a blood bag. B negative, it was rare and they barely got one of those a month but Hyuck was a bit of a picky princess when it came to food, or rather, he just liked the good stuff.  

 

“Are you saying I wasn’t cute before?” Mark walked in between Hyuck’s legs. He was in those damn ripped jeans again and Mark tugged at some off the loose strings. The jeans clung to his thighs like a second skin and Mark couldn’t stop his hands from exploring. He bent down to kiss them. 

 

_ Kiss thy thighs, love thy thighs, praise thy thighs, worship thy thighs.  _

 

“You were always cute, now you’re hot.” Hyuck seemed to think for a second and Mark brought his face back up. “Actually….you were always hot too.” Hyuck threw the empty blood bag into the bin without looking. It landed. “I just miss your pimples.” 

 

“Shut up.” Mark rolled his eyes and snaked his fingers around Hyuck’s torso. It was a tad exposed from Hyuck’s yellow crop top, a deviation from his usual orange or purple. 

 

“Or what?” Hyuck placed his arms around Mark’s shoulders and reeled him in so that he could wrap his legs around Mark’s waist. “You’ll throw me across the room like last time?” 

 

“You liked it.” Mark licked his lips before leaning forward and licking Hyuck’s. The first time Mark did that, Hyuck leaped across the room, but now he just parted his lips and let their tongues meet. Mark could taste the blood off him. He coaxed Hyuck’s tongue into his mouth before sucking on the tip of it. 

 

When Hyuck moaned Mark felt his fangs elongate. 

 

_ Fuck _ . 

 

“Cute.” Hyuck chuckled gently and Mark’s fingers tightened on Hyuck’s skin. No matter how many times he’d heard that laugh for the past year, he couldn’t get enough. 

 

Hyuck traced his tongue along Mark’s fangs and he could taste the metallic flavour before he felt Hyuck bleed past Mark’s mouth. 

 

_ Fuck. Maybe he did have a blood kink _ . 

 

Hyuck slipped his fingers through Mark’s hair and tugged on Mark’s lips before leaving a trail of wet kissing up his jaw and down his neck before biting down on the dip above his collarbone. Mark whimpered. Hyuck’s hands left Mark’s hair and slipped up Mark’s shirt to drag his nails across his back making Mark shudder. 

 

_ Nope. Just a Hyuck kink.  _

 

He was giddy but when Hyuck kissed him again, bruising his lips and pressing their hips together, Mark picked him off the bench. His hands roamed through Hyuck’s top and across his bare back. He dropped his hands to Hyuck’s waist and the sunkissed boy pulled away for a split second, just in time to see a smirk dance across Mark’s lips. 

 

“Wait-” 

 

Hyuck was too late because Mark had already let him go and before he knew it, he was being flung at the wall across from the kitchen. He only had half a second to collect himself because Mark was on him and pressing their hips together, holding Hyuck in place. 

 

“You love it.” Mark pulled his back form the wall and massaged the dimples at the bottom of his spine. “A whole masochist.” 

 

Hyuck face contorted into a snarl and Mark felt his knees buckle. “You  _ beg _ me to bite you but go off I guess.” Hyuck yanked Mark’s face up by the tuff of his hair and kissed him again. 

 

Their fangs clashed and their tongues bled a bit, Hyuck tugged on Mark’s bottom lip and Mark pressed their bodies together in rhythmic motions. 

 

The moment Hyuck pulled away Mark whined and nuzzled into Hyuck’s neck. 

 

“God you’re so clingy.” Hyuck gasped out when Mark nipped at his skin. 

 

Mark came back for a kiss but Hyuck coiled his hand around Mark’s throat, squeezing down on his pressure points. Mark threw his head back and Hyuck let out a victory snicker as the new Vamp let out a gasp of surprise which then transformed into soft whimper. 

 

“I take it back this was a bad idea.” Mark could barely get the words out. 

 

“Mhm.” Hyuck let go of Mark and leaned his head back to the wall. “Well maybe if you weren’t full of hormones we could actually go study.” 

 

Mark threw a hissy fit when Hyuck pushed him away and straightened out his clothes. 

 

“Why are you even coming?” 

 

Hyuck put a hand over his chest and feigned hurt. “I love Lucas thank you very much.” 

 

Mark’s eyes darkened. “We’re not going.” He tried to grab Hyuck but he was already out the door. 

 

“Babe just because I said I love him doesn’t mean I want to jump his neck and suck the life out of him.” 

 

“Nope.” Mark reached for Hyuck but he’d jumped down the flight of stairs. “I hate Lucas.” Mark muttered to himself. 

 

“Aw baby.” Hyuck pinched Mark’s cheeks once they reached his car. “It’s not your fault he’s tall and tanned and thick and-” 

 

Mark yanked open the car door with such force that the hinge came off. “Fuck.” 

 

Hyuck stared between Mark, the car, and the door in Mark’s hand. He sighed. “It’s been a year and you still can’t control your strength." 

 

“You broke the front door when you heard Jaem asking me if I wanted help learning how to suck blood.” Mark crossed his arms as they walked over to another car. Perks of living in a building with a bunch of Vampires, they stocked up on everything. 

 

“That’s different!” Hyuck climbed in the car, exasperated. 

 

“Whatever.” Mark crossed his arms when he felt a hand on his thigh. He stuck his nose in the air and looked out his window. 

 

“Babe.” Hyuck’s voice was low, seductive, Mark’s weakness -- this is false Mark’s weakness was everything and  _ anything _ Hyuck related but for the context of the scene it was his weakness. “Minhyung.” Hyuck used his real name and he felt his a shiver run down his spine but he refused to look at him. “Baby boy.” 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Mark deflated then and there. 

 

“WHY CAN’T I STAY MAD AT YOU IT’S NOT FAIR!” Mark humphed and leaned over to peck Hyuck on the cheek but ended up kissing all his visible moles. 

 

“Don’t worry baby. We have a whole eternity for you to get mad.” Hyuck reversed out of the parking spot and held Mark’s hand with his free one, twining their fingers together. 

 

“Wow.” Mark ran his fingers over Hyuck’s knuckles. “We really do huh?” 

 

“Yup. I have a whole eternity to practice throwing you across the room.” Hyuck licked his lips and Mark had flashbacks to the war last month when Hyuck had shoved him off the bed but Mark had flown out the window. 

 

“Please don’t ever do that again.  _ Please _ .” Mark kissed each of Hyuck’s fingers and the two boys laughed as the song that Jaem played when they took Mark on his first hunting trip started on the radio -- it was What Does The Fox Say since they were hunting a fox and Jaemin thought it was ingenious but Renjun had heard the first chord and left the state, literally. 

 

“Fine. No more throwing you across the room but I never said anything about me.” Hyuck winked at Mark and he rolled his eyes. 

 

“I fucking  _ knew _ you liked it.” 

 

“It’s a Vampire thing.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt for random au ideas and me proclaiming my love for m*rk l** and l** d*nghy*ck on the daily uwuwuwuwuwu 
> 
> ((( i hope u liked it pls dont leave hate i might cry haha )))
> 
> @/petnct


End file.
